He's Not You
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: Shane Helms is used to losing women to the Hardy boys... Why should this time be any different? ~ Chapter 20 is the end ladies! I am glad you all liked it so much!~
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys know the drill, don't own, don't sue! Characters own themselves, Shane Helms owns me, mind, body and soul. Lonestar owns the song! Hope ya like this, PWEASE R&R! Pweasssse?! 

****

~He's Not You~

Chapter 1

Destiny snuggled down on the bus, ready to get some sleep. She was tired; tired of hurting, tired of fighting. She closed her eyes, but the thoughts whirled in her head. She was leaving Las Vegas. That was all there was to it. She was never going to look back. She needed a change in her life. Trace had really done it this time. Broken her nose, cracked three ribs, a fat lip and two black eyes... yeah, she'd had enough. She packed her bags, counted her cash, picked up a map, closed her eyes and pointed. Cameron, North Carolina. 

So that was going to be home now. She felt like for the first time in her life she was running to something instead of away from something. It was winter but Las Vegas was fairly warm, she doubted North Carolina would be. She sighed. "Try to get some sleep," she told herself. The bus didn't actually leave for another hour but was filling up fast, it was because of the holidays. Christmas was fast approaching. She couldn't believe it was only two weeks away...

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" Destiny opened her eyes to find herself peering into the biggest pair of brown, puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Uh, no. Help yourself." He looked maybe 22 or 23.

"Thanks. I hate sitting by myself."

"No problem." She closed her eyes again. If he was looking for company he sure had picked the wrong seat she thought to herself. She wasn't interested in carrying on a conversation. She drifted off to sleep.

Shane looked over at the girl sleeping next to him, Her red curls framing her face. She was very pretty and she had that delicate complexion that most redheads possess. He could smell her perfume faintly.

"Hey, they are stopping for breakfast. You want anything?" Destiny opened her eyes and groaned. The sun was bright now, streaming through the window of the bus. She hadn't even been aware that they had left Las Vegas. 

"Oh! Thanks for waking me up. I definitely need some coffee!" The passengers filed off the bus and into the Howard Johnson's. She went to the ladies room and then went to get her coffee. She found herself in line behind the man who had been sitting next to her. She studied his back; Long brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, a beat-up leather jacket, not unlike her own. He turned and smiled at her. She saw the flash of perfect teeth and a hint of dimples.

"I hate lines!" Remembering what he had said earlier she quipped,

"What don't you hate?"

"Sunrises, and pretty girls. Oh, and comic books."

"Comic books? Are you serious?" Destiny giggled. 

"Absolutely." His grin widened at the sound of her laughter.

Destiny was still giggling when they heard the girl behind the counter say: 

"Can I help you?" When he turned around the girl squealed, as teenage girls are want to do at the sight of their favorite singer or actor.

"OH MY GOD! You're Shane Helms!" The cashier exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged." Destiny could see he was still grinning. The name didn't mean anything to her, must be one of those boy bands or something, she thought to herself. He was certainly cute enough. But why would he be riding a bus?

"You are so great! You are like my favorite! Can I have your autograph..." 

This went on for a while until her manager stepped up and took his order.

He grinned sheepishly at Destiny as he walked away. "Sorry about that..."

Destiny just shook her head. It hadn't been that long ago since she had been a teenager, even if sometimes it felt like it. Destiny got her coffee and headed back to the bus.

She smiled at him when she got back on. "So 'Oh my God you're Shane Helms' who are you?" He stood up so she could get back to her seat. He cocked his head quizically, "You don't know?"

"Nope sorry..."

"I'm a professional wrestler. I work for the WWF."

"Oh, sorry, I don't know anything about wrestling. I don't watch."

"That's okay, but you do have an unfair advantage over me..."

"What's that?"  
"You know my name, I don't know yours."

She stuck out her hand, "Destiny Taylor." 

"It's nice to meet you Destiny." He took her hand in his, "You have beautiful hands." He said turning her hand so he could look at it.

"Thanks." Destiny cleared her throat as he realized he was still holding her hand. Smiling at her, he blushed slightly and released her hand from his. 

God, was he actually flirting with some girl on a bus? "Damn Sugar." he thought to himself. 


	2. 2

****

Chapter 2

They settled into silence while he ate and she sipped her coffee. Destiny pulled out her latest Patricia Cornwell novel and started reading. She finished up the book about an hour later. She leaned down to put it back in her bag at the same time he was reaching for something, and they bumped heads.

"OW!" They said simultaneously.

"Sorry Destiny."

"It's ok 'Oh my God you're Shane Helms'."

Shane laughed. "You can call me just Shane if you want. Not everyone calls me oh my God."

She grinned at him "Ok Just Shane. I can do that." He laughed again. She was flirting back. This is good...

"Funny!" He smirked shaking his head. Gotta love a girl with a sense of humor.

"So Destiny, where ya headed?"

"North Carolina, Cameron to be exact."

"That is too weird. Me too. I mean this bus stops in what, five other cities before we hit Cameron."

"That is ironic huh?" She replied.

"At least we can keep each other company..."

"True." they chatted for awhile, but she could tell he was tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up the next time we stop."

"Thanks. I'll try." Shane leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes; he was asleep in minutes.

While he was asleep Destiny pulled out her sketchpad. She was in the mood to be creative, write or draw, she couldn't take pictures without waking Shane up.

She started jotting on the edge of the pad

Blue

Blue~

The tinted shade of tears.

Blue~

The sunshine sky and the subtle

shade of ocean depths,

That make a man ask why.

Blue~

The mornings afterglow,

the sun on the rise.

Blue~

Graying illusions

of the hopeless sounds of cries.

Blue~

Dark velvet, pierced with stars

lining constellations, reflecting 

back on a spinning orb. 

One world,

instead of nations.

She looked over at Shane. He looked even younger in sleep, his face relaxed, his breathing even. A tiny smile on his lips... Destiny pulled out her drawing pencils and began sketching him. The angles and planes of his jaw line, the fullness of his lips... he was beautiful. Weird to think that way about a guy, but he was. After the rough sketch was done she pulled out the watercolor pencils, her favorite medium, and filled in the colors.

She was busy concentrating on putting the finishing touches on the silver chain he had around his neck when his voice startled her:

"Wow. Destiny that is fantastic!" She blushed, not only from the compliment but also because he had caught her drawing him.

"It's nothing." She shrugged finishing up.

"If this is nothing I want to see something!" He laughed. "May I?" Holding out his hand indicating the pad. She handed it to him so he could take a closer look. He sat and looked at it and then noticed the poem. It was melancholy, but filled with hope. "Wow Destiny, drawing and writing? Beautiful and talented!"

She was blushing now. "Stop it Just Shane!"

He laughed at her new nickname for him. "Are you gonna call me that the whole way to North Carolina?"

"Maybe!" She laughed. 

"So tell me more about Destiny. Why are you going to North Carolina? For the holidays?"

"Actually I am moving there. I needed a change so I just picked a place and now that's where I am headed! I take it you are from there?"

"Yeah, I don't get home as often as I'd like but I love my job."

"So Just Shane, why are you riding a bus?"

"Because the airports are snowed in, there was a major blizzard in North Carolina! I was sick of sitting around and I don't like to drive long distances by myself. Matter of fact I don't like doing much by myself. I'd rather have friends or family to hang out with."

"That sounds good."

They chatted until the bus pulled into its first major city. Time to change buses and drivers. It was also dinnertime. Shane asked Destiny to join him, and she agreed. They talked like they had known each other forever.   



	3. 3

  
**Chapter 3**

They were back on the bus and it was getting late. Destiny stifled a yawn.

"I know I tend to talk too much, at least that's what Jeff always says."

"Not at all. You are a nice person Shane. I'm glad you hate to sit by yourself."

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep...

"Probably." She agreed.

They both fell asleep. Normally Shane had trouble falling asleep in strange places. Life on the road was hell for him in that aspect. But he had talked himself out. 

When he awoke a few hours later Destiny was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind. He put his chin on top of her head and stared out the window, noticing for the first time in a long time how beautiful the stars were piercing the darkened sky. He remembered the last time he had felt this comfortable with a woman... Mandy. She had dropped him cold for Matt Hardy. Not that Matt would have anything to do with her, he was one of Shane's best friends after all. He got that a lot. Women, and not just fans either, preferred the elder Hardy brother to the rest of their group. Jeff had his share of girls and Shannon wasn't that well known so he was more normal in the relationship department. Shane couldn't complain too much... It wasn't Matt's fault, there was just something about him... He knew Matt and Jeff and Shannon would be waiting for him when he stepped off of the bus. He smiled as he thought of spending time with them. His parents and sister and brother too. Not to mention Oreo and Moe, his cats. He wondered idly if Destiny was a dog person or a cat person. You could tell a lot about a person from their preference of pet. He was willing to bet she was a cat person.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Destiny opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was Shane's head on her shoulder. She smiled, he was such a nice guy. Destiny had no illusions. She was strong enough not to let her experience with Trace color her future relationships. She really liked Just Shane... She giggled to herself at the name she had bestowed upon him. She looked at him again. He was a gorgeous man. It was getting colder the farther East they went. The bus was stopping for breakfast. She gently shook him... He looked up at her smiling and stretching.

"Morning Just Shane!"

"Sorry Destiny..."

"It's ok, if I remember right I went to sleep with my head on your shoulder last night. Turn about is fair play."

Shane and Destiny exited the bus to clean up and get breakfast. They would be at their next change of buses in a couple of hours. Tomorrow they would be in North Carolina. They rode the rest of the way in companionable silence. Shane was reading a comic book and Destiny was drawing him again, this time as a superhero.

He looked over and laughed...

"What?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand...unless you watch wrestling."

"So explain it to me."

"Ok, do you know anything at all about wrestling?"

"Just that it's not real..."

"Well the matches are scripted but I can tell you the danger and the injuries are real...I've had reconstructive surgery on my nose from it being broken, a major shoulder injury, and a 15-inch scar on my back from a cage match... Anyway, it's kind of like a soap opera. There are characters, we have scripts and storylines, writers, stuff like that. So anyway, currently my character is "Hurricane Helms" and he is a superhero, admittedly a bad one but it just struck me as funny you drawing that..." He laughed.


	4. 4

****

Chapter 4

They pulled into the bus station. Luckily they only had an hour layover. They sat in the lobby next to each other reading. "Attention Ladies and gentleman, The bus to Cameron, North Carolina has encountered mechanical problems. It will not arrive until late tonight. Greyhound is sorry for any inconvenience."

"Damn!" Shane exclaimed. He pulled a cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed.

"Hey Skittles, it's me Sugar. My bus has been delayed!...Ok, I'll call ya when I get close.... Airports still shut down?...Yeah... all right. Good thing this is a long vacation...Actually it has been a very nice trip... the scenery is great and I couldn't ask for better company." Destiny looked over to see him smiling at her.

"I've made a new friend... NO! You may not talk to her! You'll get to meet her when we get there. She is in the process of moving to Cameron...All right Skittle head, talk to ya later!"

Destiny looked at him and smiled, her eyebrow cocked "Skittle head? Sugar? Do I even want to know what that was about?"

He laughed. "A long story, that I will tell you sometime. But right now, I think we should find a hotel room and get some decent sleep. My back is killing me!"

She looked down at her hands. "Go ahead, I'll hang out here. I don't have the extra cash for stuff like that."

"It's ok, I do."

"Shane..."

"Look I'll get one room, two beds. You get one, I get one and no funny business. I promise."

Destiny cocked her head considering it. She did trust him. She had felt oddly comfortable with him from the beginning

"Ok Just Shane. It's a deal"

He walked over to the counter to ask about close hotels and to ask if they could call them when the bus arrived.

He came back. "It's all set! They will call my cell phone when the bus gets here. They are looking at about ten tonight so we should get plenty of sleep. The guy said there is a Comfort Inn a couple of blocks over." He grabbed both of their bags and she took her portfolio case. They walked out of the building to be met by a sharp cold wind and a depressing gray sky. 

The two blocks to the hotel were easy and after Shane checked them in, they went to the room. Shane handed her the card and she opened the door and held it for him. He deposited the bags on the floor and flopped down on the first bed. 

"I am beat!" He exclaimed. 

"I know. Me too." She sat on the second bed. She watched as he kicked his shoes off and pulled the sweater off over his head. He had a black t-shirt that read WWF ATTITUDE. He lay back on the bed and promptly fell asleep. 

Destiny figured it was a good time for her to get a much-needed shower. 

She grabbed some clean clothes from her bag and went to take her shower.

She came out feeling much better. She had put on the sweat pants and pink t-shirt in the bathroom. She looked at Shane curled up in a ball on the bed sleeping peacefully. She pulled the extra blanket from the end of his bed and covered him up. She slid under the covers of her own bed and was asleep in minutes.


	5. 5

****

Chapter 5

Shane opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Destiny sleeping in the bed across from him. He looked at the clock. It was 6:30. He decided to let her sleep while he took a quick shower, then they could go get something to eat.

He was still in the shower when his cell phone rang. Destiny woke up and saw it sitting on the table between the beds. She heard the water running and knew he was in the shower. Figuring it was the bus station she answered it.

"Hello?" She said sleepily

"Hello? Who is this?" She heard a female voice on the other end.

"This is Shane Helms' cell phone...Can I help you?"

"This is Mandy, Where is Shane?"

Destiny had a bad feeling "Uh, Shane's in the shower. Can I have him call you?"

"You damn well better! Who are you? Some ring rat?"

"A what?" Destiny was getting more and more worried by the minute.

"I'm just a friend of Shane's..." she didn't know what else to say.

"Look bitch, Shane may sleep around but he is still mine so don't get too used to him warming your bed!"

"I don't know who you are but we are not sleeping together! I'll tell Shane you called." Destiny hung up the phone.

Shane walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of jeans, little droplets of water still glistening on his chest. Destiny swallowed hard, he had an incredible body.

He saw the phone in her hand, "Did the bus station call?" He grabbed a t-shirt out of his bag and pulled it over his head.

"No it was Mandy." 

"Mandy? What the hell did she want?"

"You apparently, after calling me a bitch and a ring rat. What the hell is a ring rat anyway?"

Shane sighed as he sat down to pull on his socks and shoes. "That is what we call the girls who follow us around and will screw any of the guys who'll have them. Just so they can say they have been with one of us. And I know you are at least curious. Mandy is my ex-girlfriend. I don't know how she got my new number. Guess I'll have to change it again!"

"It's none of my business Shane."

"You want to get a shower?"

"I took one before I went to sleep. I just need to change."

"Tell ya what, I'll go talk to the desk clerk, find a good place to eat around here, you can change while I'm gone, there isn't much room in the bathroom, then we'll head out."

"Sounds good Just Shane!" He smiled and shook his head. He was glad Mandy hadn't gotten to her.

He left and she changed into a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and black boots. She sat and brushed out her hair. He knocked and she yelled it was safe to come in.

He sat on the bed and said "I got bad news and good news... which do you want first?

"What's up?"

"While we were blissfully sleeping Mother Nature dumped 15 inches of snow on this county! We aren't going anywhere until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. The good news is, there is a diner just up the street we can walk to. The desk clerk called to see if they were open and they are. We are lucky we already had this room. The desk clerk turned away 3 people while I was down there, people are stranded everywhere."

"Wonderful! I'm sorry Shane, I'm in no big hurry, but I know you wanted to get home for your vacation."

He shrugged his shoulders, "When you live on planes and in cars and hotel rooms you learn to roll with the punches." He smiled at her, "At least I have company. I'd be nuts if I didn't have someone to be around."

"You know what Shane Helms? I'm glad I met you. You are a great guy!"

"Thanks Destiny. I'm glad I hate to sit alone." He grinned at her.

"Grab your jacket and let's go." She stood up and Shane couldn't help but notice the tight jeans, or the way she filled out the t-shirt she was wearing. 

"Wow" was all he could think.

They walked to the diner, Shane grabbed her hand when she slipped on the ice as they crossed the street. Narrow paths had been shoveled across the sidewalks. This was obviously a place used to being snowed in. Destiny, a West Coast girl, marveled at the glistening snow. The artist in her saw the ice covered tree branches as beautiful.

"This really is beautiful." She said.

"Yeah it is." He gripped her hand tighter as they carefully made their way across another street.

They ate at the diner, it was crowded and noisy, and all the other stranded travelers must have been there too. They decided to stop at the little grocery store they had seen to get munchies for later. They had both slept all day so they figured they would be up most of the night. The hotel had VCR's and a video library for its guests. They picked up all kinds of junk food. Popcorn, chips, pop, candy. Destiny picked up a package of Skittles and threw them to Shane. "I still want to hear THAT story!" She laughed.

They went back to the hotel. Shane went down to pick out some movies after inquiring as to what she liked. He came back with Face Off, Braveheart, The Sixth Sense and It Could Happen To You. Destiny was standing at the window, looking down into the well-lit courtyard below, it almost looked like a little park with shrubs and trees and benches. She could see the moonlight glistening off of the trees making the ice shine like diamonds.

"Shane I want to go down and take some pictures. Go ahead and start without me."

"I'll go with ya. If you don't mind..."

"Not at all." She pulled her Nikon out of the case and loaded the film tucking a couple of extra rolls in her jeans pocket. She slung the case over her shoulder.

"That's a lot of fancy equipment..."

"Actually by profession I am a Photojournalist."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"You have no idea!" She smiled at him


	6. 6

****

Chapter 6

Destiny began taking shots of the scenery, Shane leaning against one of the trees. She turned around and saw him. He was not really paying attention to her so she started snapping some of him. He looked so cute. His back against the tree, arms folded across his chest, legs crossed at the ankles... He noticed her.

"What are you doin?"

"Taking your picture, you look awfully relaxed for sub-zero temperatures...you don't mind do you?" She smiled as she continued. He had changed positions, he now had one hand on the trunk of the tree, his weight on it, his other hand was on his hip...

"Nah, it's ok. I'm used to it." He stuck his tongue out at her. He changed position again, kneeling down like a catcher on a baseball team.

"You've done this before haven't you?" She smirked as he continued to 'pose' 

"Yeah, a time or two..." he smiled. She ran out of film before she stopped.

"You are a natural!"

"I expect to see them when they are developed."

She was putting the camera back in the case, she had just zipped it up when she felt the snowball hit her leg... she looked up "Oh you are gonna get it now Just Shane!" She sat the camera down on the bench that had been cleared. Shane was laughing so hard he never saw it coming. They continued their snowball fight laughing like maniacs and running around the courtyard. Destiny snuck up behind Shane and dumped a handful of snow down the collar of his shirt.

"Damn! That is cold!" He was shaking it out when Destiny flopped down on the ground, breathless from all the laughing and running around.

"Hey Just Shane, come make snow angels with me!"

Shane looked down at her, the snow glistening off of her where she had been hit with the snowballs. She was already a snow angel he thought to himself.

"I don't think so..."

"Well then at least come help me up..." she held her hand out to him... he took it and she pulled him down to the ground. He landed on top of her, his face only inches from hers. She was laughing like crazy, but when Shane caught her chin in his hand she stopped. He couldn't believe how good she smelled, he wondered what kind of perfume she was wearing. Looking up into his eyes, it was easy to see what he was thinking... He leaned closer to her and softly brushed her lips with his... Shane groaned. He hadn't meant to kiss her, it was instinct.

"I'm sorry Destiny..."

"It's ok Shane, I..." Destiny pulled him to her again and kissed him thoroughly.

"You are getting soaked Destiny, let's get back in." He smiled at her.

"Okay." He got up and held his hand out to help her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked upstairs. Shane grabbed the camera as they walked past the bench. 

"I need to change, and a hot shower will help. I'm freezing now." 

"Go ahead, I'm gonna change into some dry clothes too." He said as he cranked up the heat in the room. 

When she came out of the bathroom in a long t-shirt and shorts, Shane was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, leaning back his hands folded behind his head, his legs straight out in front of him. The only thing gracing his body was a pair of gray gym shorts that said Gold's on the leg. Destiny couldn't help but notice, he had great legs, and a great chest, his abs well defined...she noticed he had his belly button pierced. She quickly looked away, embarrassed by where her thoughts and eyes had been headed.

"So what do you want to watch first?" He asked her.

"Sixth Sense. One of my favorites." She grabbed her hairbrush so she could brush her hair. It tangled horribly if she let it dry with out combing it first. Destiny was sitting on her bed watching the movie, Shane was eating the popcorn,

"Hey you! Share. That's not fair, I can't reach it."

"Come over here and sit with me. You can see better anyway." He patted the floor next to him. They watched for awhile. Shane shifted positions, crossing his legs. Destiny grabbed a pillow off the bed and lay down in front of him. After a while Shane followed suit. He lay down behind her circling her waist with his arm. She snuggled back against him. Once again Shane noticed the perfume. He had never smelled anything like it before. They lay like that the rest of the movie. As the credits rolled, Destiny rolled over onto her back, looking up at Shane who had his head propped up on his hand.

"You wanna watch another one?" She asked, looking up into his soft brown eyes.

"I'd rather just talk to you if you don't mind."

"Not at all! So you gonna tell me the Sugar, Skittles story?"

"Yeah, if ya really want to hear it." She nodded.

Shane reached for his wallet, turning off the TV and VCR, in the process.

He opened it up and handed her the pictures. He looked over her shoulder and pointed out who they were as she looked at the pictures.

"That's Matt... his girlfriend Amy, you'll like her...That's my friend Shannon... And that," he said as she gazed at the picture of the rainbow haired man. "Is Skittles. Or Jeff as his dad calls him. Everyone else calls him Skittles."

"I get it, Taste the rainbow!" She laughed "I love that hair!"

She handed it back to him and said expectantly "now about the Sugar thing..."

"I actually don't remember exactly how that started, I was working for the WCW when someone said I was as sweet as sugar. Sugar Shane. It stuck and now the whole crew calls me Sugar, I even call myself that sometimes. I like Just Shane better..." he laughed.

Just then his phone rang. "Who in the hell is calling this late?" It was almost 2 a.m. He picked the phone up and looked at the caller I.D. he swore, "Mandy! Damn!" He looked at Destiny. "Will you answer it? I don't want to talk to her. Maybe she'll get the hint..."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded as he handed the phone to her. "Very sure!"

Destiny's eyes were gleaming wickedly. She answered, "Hello?" She sounded breathless like she had been running.

"Not you again! I want to talk to Shane"

"Sorry, Shane is a little... umm... occupied at the moment..."

"Put Shane on the phone!" The other girl demanded

"Shane doesn't... Shane, I'm on the phone!... He doesn't want to talk to you." She motioned for Shane to come closer. He knew what she was up too and it was all he could do not to laugh out loud.

"He said that?'

"Ohhhhh God Shane, yes.... Yes he did. Why do you think he didn't call you back...?"

"Shane stop it! Can't you see I'm on the phone?" She said suddenly. Shane got close enough to the phone for Mandy to hear him.

"Well get off the phone and get on me!" 

"Hey I gotta go..."

"Fuck you!" , Mandy screamed

"I think that is what Shane has in mind... He is very demanding, isn't he?"

"Bitch!" Mandy screamed.

Destiny hung up and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You are such a bad girl!" Shane was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"You said you wanted to get rid of her..."

"I do, I thought I had!"

"Well maybe that will help!"

"I sure hope so..." Shane said suddenly serious.

She looked up at him, "Wanna tell me about it?"

"It's a long story..." he looked down at his hands.

"I've got nothing but time... unless you don't want to talk about it."

He reached down and took her hand and pulled her up to the bed. They both sat on his bed facing each other.


	7. 7

****

Chapter 7

Shane sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It was about a year ago. I met her at a show. Shannon warned me against getting involved with a fan, but I wouldn't listen. Now I wish I had. Anyway, I fell in love with her, and I thought she loved me too. That was until she met Matt. It was about six months ago. She dropped me like a bad habit. At first I didn't know why. I figured I'd screwed up again..." Destiny could hear the hurt in his voice. "That is until Matt called me about two weeks later. He said she had planted herself in Cameron and was hitting on him all the time. He knew how upset I'd been, blaming myself. He told me it wasn't anything I had done. She was just using me to get to him. She even admitted it to him when he confronted her about it." He took another deep breath. "Anyway Amy and Matt are in love. And he wouldn't give her the time of day. So when she figured out that she couldn't have him she wanted me back. I had to change my home number once and my cell number three times! I don't know how in the hell she keeps getting it!" He didn't say anything for a while.

"Shane that's awful! I'm sorry she hurt you..."

"It wouldn't be the first time and it probably won't be the last... I'm not very good at the relationship thing. My job doesn't help. I'm gone 265 days a year. And who wants to watch their boyfriend act like an idiot on National TV and get his ass kicked on almost a nightly basis?" He sighed. He had just bared his soul to her without even realizing it. He looked at her. "I'm sorry I kissed you earlier Destiny. I had no right. I shouldn't have. I really want to be friends with you. Plus I promised you I wouldn't try anything funny with you." Destiny tried to lighten the mood a little

"It's ok Just Shane." She gave a little laugh "I guess I shouldn't have kissed you back." She smiled at him

"We all make mistakes." They sat quietly for a while

"So Destiny, you know about me... it's your turn. What prompted this move cross-country? And why Cameron? What made you pick Cameron North Carolina? I mean three thousand miles is a long way... What about your family, your friends?" Should she tell him the truth? She felt like she could trust him.

"Well let me start with the easy question. Why Cameron? Honestly, when I decided to move I took a map, closed my eyes and pointed. Cameron was it. No big mystery there. As for family, I was an only child, my parents died a couple of years ago in a car wreck. I have an aunt but she lives in Australia. Her husband is in the Air Force. Friends? Well that is in part, part of the other problem... Trace, my ex, wouldn't allow it..." Shane cocked his eyebrow questioningly at that. "Trace was very possessive... I don't know why I let him treat me the way he did. I've never been one to let someone get away with that. I met him a couple of months after my parents died. Maybe it had something to do with that. I don't know. Anyway, it got worse as time went by. Then he started hitting me. At first it was just pushing and shoving... then slapping..." the tears were flowing down her face now. "Then he started using his fists, and his feet. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried getting a restraining order. It didn't help. He beat the hell out of me about three weeks ago. I've only been out of the hospital a week." She turned her back to him and pulled her shirt up. He cringed at the bruises, cuts and scrapes on her back. She let her shirt fall back down. She was sobbing a lot harder now. Shane put his hand on her shoulder,

"Destiny, men like that should be chained to a tree and stoned to death! Honey I am so sorry you had to go through that! Come here." Shane wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

As her tears subsided Destiny became very aware of the incredible bare chest of Shane Helms underneath her cheek. She pulled back and looked at him. He just wanted to be friends... She sighed. It figured! She finally met a nice guy and all he wanted was to be friends with her. Just her luck.

Shane looked at Destiny's tear-streaked face. It broke his heart. He pushed her hair back out of her face. She was so pretty... why in the hell had he told her he only wanted to be friends with her? Idiot! He really wasn't any good at this stuff.

"Sorry Shane, I don't know where that came from. I thought I was done crying about this." She said.

"It's ok Destiny." He ran his hand across her cheek.

"Shane?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I met you. I need all the friends I can get." She hugged him

"Me too Destiny, me too."

They realized it was almost 4 a.m. and decided to get some sleep. They each lay in their own bed face to face.

"Night Destiny."

"Nighty night, Just Shane."


	8. 8

****

Chapter 8

They managed to get out of the bus station the next day. They chatted as they rode the final leg of their journey. The bus was stopping for a bathroom break. 

"You coming?" Shane asked.

"Naw, I'm good." She answered. She watched as he walked up the aisle. He was a wonderful guy. He was going to make some lucky girl very happy someday. She heard a phone ring. It took her a minute to realize Shane had left his cell phone behind. She leaned down and found it lying on the top of his bag.

"Shane Helms' answering service. Shane isn't available right now. May I take a message?" She heard the deep male laughter on the other end.

"Where is Sugar?"

"Using the little boy's room, I imagine."

"Well who's this?"

"Destiny. Who's this?"

"Jeff Hardy. You must be the new friend..."

"And you must be the Skittle Man!"

Jeff groaned "Told ya that did he? Well remind me to tell you the 'Sugar' story sometime!"

She laughed. "I will Skittle Man. Can I give Shane a message for ya?"

"We were just wondering how much longer he was gonna be!" Jeff said laughing.

"They said we'd be in Cameron at 6:15."

"Coolsville! So do we get ta meet ya when ya'll get here?"

"If you really want to..."

"Oh yeah! Amy says we need another girl around! She hates being the only one!" Destiny looked up to see Shane coming down the aisle, carrying a cup of coffee. She smiled up at him. "Ah sweet boy! You brought me coffee!" 

She was still holding the phone, Jeff listening to her. "He back? Okay, act like I've been tellin' ya all kinds of funny stuff about him... he hates it when I do that." She giggled, playing along.

"Jeff! Did he really?" And she burst out laughing hysterically. Shane made a face

"Oh God! Not Jeff! Anything but that."

"You want to talk to him?" She asked Jeff.

"I'd rather keep talking to you, your voice is much nicer than his!" She laughed again.

"Give me that!" Shane took the phone from her.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy I swear if you have been telling her embarrassing stuff, I will kick the crap out of you!" All the while Destiny was sliding him little glances and snickering behind her hand. Shane groaned.

"Look Skittle Head, I'll be there soon. Yeah, I will. Bye."

"Jeff says you have to come to dinner with us when we get to Cameron. Amy's orders. Oh, and don't believe anything he told you, Jeff Hardy is a chronic liar!"

"Ok Just Shane, whatever you say..." she acted like she was trying not to laugh.

Destiny managed to fall asleep again an hour later. Shane waited until he was sure she was asleep. He picked up his phone and found an unoccupied seat at the back of the bus. He called Matt. Amy answered.

"Hey Amy. It's Shane. I wanted to talk to you guys about Destiny"

"Sure Shane, what's up?"

"Am, this girl is so sweet. We have become friends very fast. She has no clue who we are by the way..."

"Really? That's cool. Someone who just likes you!"

"Yeah she doesn't watch wrestling, yet..."

"We'll fix that!" Amy laughed.

"Anyway my whole point is, this girl has had it rough. She just left an abusive relationship, her parents died a couple of years ago in a car accident. She has no other family or friends. I'm just about betting she is low on funds and has no where to go when we get there..."

"And..."

"And I don't want to freak her out by asking her to stay with me, I would love to but I don't think she would. So I was wondering, if you like her as much as I do, and I am sure you will, would you offer to let her stay with you guys? I'm sure having another girl around would make her feel more comfortable."

"Hey no problem Shane. We have an extra bedroom or two" Amy laughed, so did Shane thinking of the huge house the Hardy brothers shared.


	9. 9

****

Chapter 9

They stepped off the bus in Cameron, Shane looking around for his friends. Destiny saw them first. There were 3 guys and a girl. The girl was holding a sign that said "Shane Helms" on it. Destiny would have recognized them anyway just because Skittle Man was standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"I think that must be your welcoming committee!" Destiny pointed. She saw the smile spread across Shane's face.

"That's them all right! Come on ya have to meet them." He walked towards them Destiny following him

"Hey Sugar!" The girl hugged him tightly.

"We were worried about you. How was the trip?" She said

"It was good. We had fun didn't we Destiny?"

"Yeah, we did Just Shane."

He introduced her to them. Amy gave her a hug, whispering in her ear. "I hope you stick around, I get tired of being the only girl in this group!"

Jeff shook her hand. "Wow! Now I know what scenery Shane was talking about!"

Destiny blushed. "Thanks, Skittle Man." 

Jeff groaned "And a smart-ass too! Lovely!"

Amy grabbed Destiny's hand "I like you already! Let's go eat!" They went out and piled into the car. Destiny squeezed in the back seat between Shane and Jeff. They joked and laughed as they drove. 

They went to a diner and as they ate, They were all laughing and having a great time. Amy leaned back and watched as Destiny blended into the group perfectly. Cracking jokes, teasing Shane and Jeff sometimes too. Amy also noticed the look on Shane's face when he looked at her. For a change Amy wasn't worried about him. He had a tendency to pick the wrong girls. Destiny excused herself and normally Amy would have gone with her but she wanted to talk to the guys. Amy watched Destiny walk towards the bathroom 

She smiled at Shane, "I like her! She is great Shane!"

"I knew you'd like her. She is incredibly sweet, and funny as hell."

"Well I talked to Matt after you called and we already got a room ready, now all we have to do is convince her to stay with us."

"SHHHH, here she comes." Jeff said.

"Well guys, it has been great meeting all of you, but I have to find a hotel. Can you guys recommend a decent place that isn't too horribly expensive?" Destiny said.

Amy pretended to think "Hmmm let me see... I know the perfect place!"

"Where?" Destiny asked.

"Chez Hardy!"

"Huh?"

"With us silly!"

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and Matt, and Skittle Boy lives there too but we'll lock him in the basement if he doesn't behave!" She grinned menacingly at Jeff.

Jeff held up his hands in mock innocence "Who me?"

Destiny laughed and said "I couldn't possibly impose on you guys like that..."

Amy said "Who's imposing? I seriously need help keeping this bunch in line!" She rolled her eyes. "You would not believe some of the stunts they have pulled!"

The guys almost in unison said "Who? Us?"

"See? Four against one! **_Please_** help me!"

Matt spoke up, "Seriously Destiny. We all think you are fun. And if Shane trusts you that is good enough for us. You'll probably be there a lot anyway! You don't know anyone else in town right?"

"True"

"So what else are ya gonna do?" This from Jeff

They all took turns convincing her to stay. Even Shannon who said "I've been around this crew long enough to know, you might as well give in or they will hound you to death until you do!"

"Ok, Ok! I'll stay!" Destiny threw her hands up in defeat.

"Yippeeee!" Yelled Amy.

"Let's just have a big slumber party tonight!" Amy suggested

"Yeah!" Jeff agreed. So they did.


	10. 10

****

Chapter 10

Amy was giving Destiny the grand tour of the house while the guy's drug out all the sleeping bags. Destiny was amazed at the sprawling 6-bedroom ranch, from the in-ground pool, to the hot tub, the game room complete with pool table, it was amazing.

"This place is unreal!" Destiny exclaimed. 

"It is nice, when we get off the road we like to have everything we want right here." Amy laughed. Amy and Destiny went to the kitchen and grabbed snacks "these guys eat ALL the time!" Amy told her. 

"I can imagine!"

They walked into the family room to find the guys lounging around. Jeff had his guitar out and was playing, Matt and Shannon singing way off-key. Amy sat down next to Matt. Destiny sat on the floor close to where Shane was sitting. Jeff was directly across from her. She watched Jeff, her ears aching from the horrible singing of Matt and Shannon.

"You two suck!" Amy said as they finished.

"Oh like you are any better?" Matt snorted. Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

Jeff looked at Destiny "Don't mind them. They are nuts about each other"

This prompted Matt to throw a pillow at Jeff's head. The fight was on. Destiny sat back and watched. That is until several of those pillows hit her at the same time. She grabbed one and hit Shannon with it. She laughed like she hadn't laughed in a long time. They finally wore themselves out all of them laughing and panting.

Matt went and fixed everyone a drink. They went back to listening to Jeff play. Destiny recognized the beginning bars of Celine's "My Heart Will Go On"

"Jeff, that is one of my favorite songs!"

"Do you know the words?" He asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"Good, help me with it." He started over. 

Destiny sung the words to the song with feeling.

__

Every night in my dreams I see you. 

I feel you. 

That is how I know you go on. 

Far across the distance 

And spaces between us 

You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are 

I believe that the heart does go on 

Once more you open the door 

And you're here in my heart 

And my heart will go on and on 

Love can touch us one time 

And last for a lifetime 

And never go till we're one 

Love was when I loved you 

One true time I hold to 

In my life we'll always go on 

Near, far, wherever you are 

I believe that the heart does go on 

Once more you open the door 

And you're here in my heart 

And my heart will go on and on 

There is some love that will not go away 

You're here, there's nothing I fear, 

And I know that my heart will go on 

We'll stay forever this way 

You are safe in my heart 

And my heart will go on and on 

Jeff had tears in his eyes as Destiny finished.

"Wow. You have an incredible voice." Amy said.

Destiny blushed. "Thanks Amy."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Shane asked her. He looked at the rest of them, "She draws and writes, and now singing! Jeez!"

Jeff looked at her "What do you write?" 

"Poetry mostly."

"I'd love to read some sometime. I write too."

Destiny, show them the drawing you did of me on the bus."

"No, come on you guys are embarrassing me!"

Shannon looked pointedly at her. "I'm warning ya... hound ya to death!"

"Oh all right! Shane it's right there next to you." He pulled the sketchpad out, flipped to the first one she had done and handed it to Matt.

"Wow Destiny, this is great!" They all agreed, crowding around Matt to look at it. Jeff took it and sat down to read the poem in the margin. He looked at Destiny with a funny look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

Shannon popped a movie in the VCR and they all settled down to watch. Amy and Matt snuggled on the couch and Shannon was sprawled in a big armchair, his legs hanging over the edge. Destiny lay on the floor in front of the TV, Shane on one side of her and Jeff on the other.

They all feel asleep except Amy and Matt. Amy stood up and grabbed the sleeping bags, covering each of them up in turn. She looked down at Jeff, Shane and Destiny. Destiny was on her stomach both the guys facing her. 

They made their way to their room for a little private time. Amy lay on the bed, her head on Matt's chest.

"Matty..."

"Yeah Babe?'

"What do you think of Destiny?"

"I like her. She certainly fits in with this bunch."

"I know. I like her too. Shane said they are just friends, but I think he likes her more than he's willing to admit."

"Babe, you know Shane's track record... Can you blame him for being a little skittish?

"No, I was just making an observation...Jeff seems pretty taken with her too... I'm a little worried. I'd hate to see anyone come between them. Shane and Jeff that is."

"Honey, things will work out for the best. You'll see. Don't worry so much! And stop trying to be everyone's mommy."

"I can't help it!"

He kissed her forehead. "I know babe, I know."


	11. 11

****

Chapter 11

Destiny woke up the next morning, Shane was sleeping next to her. She saw Shannon in the chair asleep. She didn't see Jeff, Matt or Amy anywhere. "Coffee" she said to herself, "Gotta have coffee" She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She found the coffee and started a pot. She leaned against the counter waiting for it to brew, thinking about how lucky she was to have met these people. They were all wonderful. She felt comfortable and safe with them. She glanced out the window and saw Jeff sitting on the steps of the deck. She poured a cup of coffee and went out to join him.

"Hey Skittle Man! Morning!" She said as she sat down next to him.

"Morning Destiny." He said quietly, giving her a small smile.

"Jeff, something wrong?" He sounded upset.

"No, I'm fine. Just enjoying the peace and quiet."

She started to get up. "I'll leave you alone..." Jeff put his hand on her arm.

"Don't go, I didn't mean it that way." He pulled her back down.

"It's just so nice out here I like to just sit and think." She didn't say anything. They both sat there quietly.

Amy stood in the kitchen, watching Jeff and Destiny out the window. Shane came into the kitchen.

"Hey Amy!" She turned to face him

"Morning Shane!"

"Do you know where Destiny is? I need to get going but I wanted to tell her bye first."

"Out on the deck with Jeff..." Amy searched his face for a reaction. She thought she saw a little twinge of pain cross his face.

He walked out on the deck.

"Hey guys!" They both turned to look at him. 

"Morning." They said in unison

"I'm fixing to take off. I just wanted to tell you bye Destiny." She stood up and walked to him. 

"Walk me to the car?" He asked her.

"Sure." They walked around the house and stopped at the car.

"Shane, I can't begin to thank you enough for being my friend. And for introducing me to your friends..."

"They are our friends now. They really like you Destiny. This group is usually pretty slow to warm up to people, mostly because of what we do, you never know why people want to be around you..."

"I guess it's easier with me since I am completely clueless."

"That won't last long! We'll have you addicted before you know it!" He laughed.

"I'm sure!"

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see my parents, and visit my house, pick up my car. I'll be back tonight."

"Have fun Just Shane. I'll be fine, thanks again." He hugged her, holding her close as he inhaled deeply. He loved the way she smelled. "I know you will." he whispered as Matt came bouncing out the door.

"Ready Sugar?"

"Yeah. See ya later Destiny." They both waved at her as she watched them drive off down the long driveway. She turned and went to find Amy.

She walked into the kitchen. Amy was sitting at the bar, a cup of coffee in front of her. "Morning Destiny!" Amy smiled at her

"Hi!" Destiny sat down across from her.

"Want to go into town with me? I have some shopping to do."

"Sure! Sounds great. Can I get a shower first?"

"Sure, come on let me show you your room!"

Destiny showered while Amy changed and they drove to town. 

"So Destiny, what's next for you?"

"Well I need to start looking for a job, and a place to live. I have enough money to cover a couple of months, so I want to start looking right away."

"You know, I have a friend here who manages an apartment complex. It's pretty quiet, a lot of single people live there, and it's not too expensive. Why don't you let me give her a call..."?

"Sounds great! Thanks Amy."

They were looking around the store, Amy trying to find Christmas presents. "Well if it isn't Mrs. Hardy!" Amy rolled her eyes at Destiny before she turned to look at the woman who had spoken. Destiny looked at the blonde girl. Big boobs and bleached blonde hair...

"Mandy. Why don't you go crawl back in the sewer you came out of?" Destiny was on alert... Mandy? Could it be?

"I'm trying to be nice. You better get used to me being around..."

"Why?"

"Shane's home. That's why. I'll get him back, you wait and see."

"I don't think so Mandy. Even if he didn't already have another girlfriend, he wouldn't go near you! Shane may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them."

"He does not have a girlfriend! He was screwing some ring rat, but we know how long that lasts don't we?"

"If anyone would know about that it would be you."

"Go to hell Amy. I'm on my way to Shane's now. You'll see."

Destiny finally spoke up. "I thought I told you Shane doesn't want to talk to you?"

Mandy glared at Destiny. "Who in the hell are you?" 

"Shane's girlfriend. I believe we spoke on the phone..." Destiny smiled sweetly.

"Not you!"

"I'm afraid so, for you anyway. By the way, I suggest you forget Shane's cell phone number in a hurry! Or else..." Destiny glared back at her. Mandy walked off in a huff.

Amy laughed. "Way to go Destiny! Shane will appreciate it!"

"Was she always that bitchy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I have no idea what Shane saw in her!"

They were walking out when they caught sight of Mandy. She was talking to Shane who was standing next to his car, his back to them. "Fuck! Come on!" Amy said and grabbed Destiny's hand. They could hear Shane and Mandy as they approached.

"What difference does it make?" Shane said

"Come on Sugar... I know you love me..."

"Stop calling me Sugar. I hate it."

Destiny stepped up behind Shane and put her arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. Shane shivered. He knew who it was, he'd recognize that perfume anywhere. She was the only girl in the entire world who smelled like that.

"Hi baby." Destiny purred.

"Hey Destiny." He turned around and took her in his arms, playing along. Mandy had already told him Amy had said he had a new girlfriend... He looked into Destiny's eyes. She nodded almost imperceptibly. He leaned down and kissed her, his lips brushing against hers. He could feel the heat rise in him. Destiny wrapped her arms around his neck she licked his top lip, before parting his lips with her tongue. All of a sudden Shane didn't feel like he was 'playing along' anymore. He could feel her body pressed against him and he was sure she could feel his hardening cock against her hip.

He was right, she could. She reveled in the feel of Shane's tongue exploring her mouth, her hands running through his hair. She made a moaning noise in the back of her throat and Shane gripped her even tighter.

"Well that is certainly an impressive display..." Mandy said.

Shane came out of his reverie, "Look Mandy, it's over. I have someone else now, and even if I didn't I wouldn't want anything to do with you."

Destiny decided it was time to take things to another level. She stepped back out of Shane's arms and got in Mandy's face.

"Look you fucking bitch. Shane is mine. Don't even think about coming near him again. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't even think about him. Cause if I think you are even thinking about him... God help you, 'cause He'll be the only one who can." Destiny's voice was deadly quiet and Shane could see Mandy visibly pale. Mandy took a couple of steps back stuttering unintelligibly, before she turned and made a very hasty retreat

Amy laughed out loud. "That was great!"

Shane and Destiny looked at each other. She would have sworn Shane was blushing.

"Thanks Destiny..." Shane said.

"It's no problem Shane..."

There was an awkward silence before Amy said. "Let's go see Tina at the complex!"

"Ok, Amy."

Shane watched the girls walk away. He was still thinking about how good Destiny had felt in his arms. And the way she had kissed him back... Destiny was thinking about that kiss too. And about the last time he had kissed her... 


	12. 12

****

Chapter 12

Destiny loved the apartment, and signed the lease right away. It felt great. Now all she had to do was wait on her stuff to get there. It was scheduled to be delivered to her on the 29th of Dec. She just had to call and tell them where. They were driving back to the Hardy house.

"Amy, I can't thank you enough! Now all I need is a job!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm a photojournalist by trade. But right now I'll do anything from waiting tables to cashiering! I gotta have a job. I need to build up a new portfolio. Trace destroyed my old one. I took some shots of that hick town Shane and I were stranded in. Hey! I need to get those developed, can we stop somewhere?"

"Sure." Amy whipped the car around and headed for a developing studio.

"Let's get lunch while we wait."

The girls had lunch and went back to pick up the prints. Amy poured over the photos. "These are great! I love these ones of Shane! He looks so cute!"

"He does doesn't he?" The softness of her voice spoke volumes. Another Sugar addict...

"Hey, why don't you take some around the ranch... and of the boys working out! They are always goofing off, we have a ring in the basement. You could get some great shots!"

"As long as they don't mind."

"They won't. I guarantee it. They are all a bunch of hams!"

Amy and Destiny spent the afternoon decorating the house for Christmas. Who knew where the boys were! About 4:00 the guys started drifting in. Jeff and Matt were in the kitchen waiting on Shannon and Shane. Shannon showed up first. Shane was right behind him.

"It's about time!" Matt said. 

"I had some things to take care of." Shane smiled secretively.

"Hey do you guys mind if Destiny takes some shots of you while you play around? She needs to build up her portfolio."

They all said they didn't mind. They all went to the basement, The guys started stripping down to shorts and t-shirts. Destiny just watched at first. Cringing every time one of them landed a shot or hit the mat. Amy was wrestling with Shannon and Destiny started taking pictures. Jeff and Matt got in next and threw each other around for awhile and then Shannon and Shane were in together. Destiny took a total of six rolls of film. Shannon asked Destiny if she would take some stills of him sometime for his resume. He was trying to convince the WWF to sign him too. She agreed.

"Hey Shane, I got those ones from the hotel developed if you want to see them."

"I do. Let me grab a shower. I'll be up in a few."

Destiny went upstairs to help Amy with dinner.

Amy and Destiny were putting the finishing touches on dinner and the guys were sitting at the table looking over the pictures Destiny had taken.

"These are great Destiny! I love the scenery shots." Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff, the ones of Shane came out great!"

"They did." Shane said. Destiny leaned over Shane's shoulder pointing to one of the pictures. 

"That's my favorite. The one when you didn't know I was doing it." Shane was acutely aware of her closeness. The scent of her perfume making his head swim. Destiny gathered up the pictures. "You guys set the table so we can eat ok?"

They chatted as they ate and then went to play pool and darts in the game room. Destiny was playing pool with Jeff, Shane and Amy while Matt and Shannon played darts.

Amy couldn't help but notice the way Shane watched every move Destiny made. She knew there was more there than he was admitting. Jeff and Destiny seemed really comfortable together but Amy was sure that Destiny was very into Shane, she noticed the little lilt in her voice when she talked to Shane that wasn't there when she talked to the other guys. She wondered how long it would take the two of them to figure it out.

"Jeff! Damn can't you shoot without scratching?" Destiny said.

"Sorry! Stop bending over around me and I can concentrate!" Jeff laughed. Destiny stuck her tongue out at him.

"That doesn't help either!" Jeff smirked.

"Sorry!"

Shane and Amy won the game. Jeff sucked. "I want new partners!" Destiny said.

"Not me!" Said Amy "I don't want to be stuck with rainbow boy!"

"Awwww, come on I'm not that bad!" Jeff moaned

"Yes you are!" Amy and Destiny said in unison.


	13. 13

****

Chapter 13

Over the next few days Destiny got closer and closer to the group. She found a job working for a communications company. They did cell phones, pagers, internet access etc. She was scheduled to start on January 2. 

Amy was a little worried about how close Jeff and Destiny were becoming. Not because she didn't like Destiny, in fact if it hadn't been for Shane she couldn't have picked a more perfect girl for Jeff. They had a lot in common, they were both sensitive, creative, and emotional. They seemed to share a bond, maybe stemming from the loss of their parents. But Amy had also noticed that whenever Shane was around Destiny was with him. She had a bad feeling about the whole situation, and it was no one's fault. Just a bad set of circumstances. 

Late one night, a couple of days before Christmas, Destiny couldn't sleep. She was torn over her feelings for Shane and Jeff. Jeff was like her kindred spirit, she felt a deep connection with him. Shane on the other hand, made her pulse race and her palms sweat. Destiny made her way down the stairs to sit by the lighted Christmas tree. As she stared at the tree, she could feel the tears falling from her eyes. The memories of past Christmases running through her mind. She heard a voice behind her, felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You miss them don't you?" Destiny nodded.

"I know how you feel... Christmas just hasn't been the same for me since my mom died."

"I'm sorry Jeff..." She looked up at him and she could see the tears in his eyes. She held her arms out to him and they wrapped themselves in each other's embrace.

Jeff looked at Destiny. "Destiny, I..." he leaned down and kissed her.

Destiny was caught by surprise. She hadn't expected Jeff to kiss her. She didn't protest. It was a sweet kiss, but she felt none of the heat that was generated when Shane kissed her.

Shane stood at the top of the stairs watching Destiny and Jeff. He had done it again; lost another girl to the Hardy brothers. This time it was his fault. He had told her he just wanted to be friends with her. He should have known what she would think he meant by that. Would he ever get this right? Shane turned and went back to his room. 

Destiny pulled away. "Jeff, I..."

"I know Destiny." 

"I really like you Jeff, maybe if I had met you first..."

"But..."

"I think you already know..."

"Shane huh?" Destiny nodded her head. 

"I noticed." Jeff said

"I'm sorry Jeff. The part that sucks is he already told me he only wants to be friends."

Jeff cocked an eyebrow, "Did he actually say that?"

"Yeah, when we were stranded..."

"Destiny, I wouldn't count him out just yet. I'd just about bet he'll change his mind." Jeff said, thinking to himself that Shane already had.

"Maybe..."


	14. 14

****

Chapter 14

Shane left the next morning without saying goodbye to anyone. He couldn't face the sight of Destiny and Jeff together. He sat on his bed looking at the present he had bought Destiny, fingering the charms on the bracelet. He didn't go back to the ranch for several days. He just couldn't bring himself to watch Destiny and Jeff together. He begged off saying he was sick. They wouldn't buy that too long, before Amy was over there to mother him.

He knew he'd have to go to the New Years Party they were throwing.

Meanwhile Destiny was more and more upset. She hadn't seen Shane in days. She missed him more than she cared to admit. Amy saw how lonely Destiny was. Jeff and Destiny were friends, that was it. Jeff had told Amy what had happened with him and Destiny but no one could figure out what was going on with Shane.

The night of the party they had so many people there it was actually crowded. Lots of their friends from the wrestling world had made their way there. They had a show in Florida next so it was an easy stop. Amy and Jeff were chatting with Chris Irvine when Shane came strolling in. He stood there talking to them until Jeff looked up the stairs to see Destiny coming down them. His eyes riveted. They all followed his gaze...

Destiny was coming down the stairs. Her red hair piled on top of her head, a red velvet dress clinging to her curves. Shane swallowed hard. 

"Who in the hell is that..." Chris asked.

"Destiny..." Jeff squeaked

"Holy shit, she is gorgeous!" Chris exclaimed.

Destiny approached the group her eyes riveted to Shane. God, she had missed him

"Hello stranger..." she greeted him.

"Hey Destiny!" He prayed no one else could hear his heart beating, because he could hear it pounding in his ears.

"Jeff, Chris, come help me." Amy said pulling them away.

"You look great Shane..." Destiny took in the black pants he was wearing and the dark blue shirt unbuttoned enough she could see his chest...

"You, look... uh great."

"Thanks. I missed you Shane..."

"I'm sorry Destiny... I better go find the guys and see if they need some help."

"Ok, see ya later?" Destiny tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

Jeff saw Shane walk into the room, without Destiny. "Damn!" he thought "This calls for some serious interference!" And Jeff Hardy was the king of interference. He grabbed Matt and whispered in his ear. Matt leaned over to Amy, "Go get Destiny and bring her in here."

Jeff and Matt went to the machine and loaded the tape. Jeff punched the buttons and as the music started everyone was looking at them.

"We have a friend here who needs a shove in the right direction. So we are gonna start shovin'"

__

~Tell Her ~Lonestar

So you say your love's about to end

You say you can't take no more

She's out the door 

And your looking for a friend~

Jeff started the song as Matt saw Amy and Destiny walk in. Matt walked over to Destiny and took her hand, leading her towards the front.

__

~Who am I to tell you why

But I'm just curious, were you furious

Or did you swallow your pride

And look her in the eye and~

Jeff grabbed Shane by the arm, propelling him to the front, where Destiny was standing with Matt.

__

~Tell her that you love her

Tell her that you need her

Tell her that you want her to stay

Reassure her with a kiss

She may never know unless you

Show her what you're feeling~

Jeff looked Shane in the eye and whispered "Tell her man." And pushed him towards Destiny

__

~Tell her you're believing 

Even though it's hard to say

'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her

So open up and tell her that you love her~

Destiny looked like she was going to faint, or die of embarrassment. Why were they doing this, Shane wanted to be friends... that was it.

Matt started singing:

__

~Brother I've been right where you are now

And my heart was broke

'Cause I never spoke 

Those healing words out loud

But I've learned my lesson well

And now every night

Before I close my eyes

I look at my woman and

I ask myself did you~

Shane met Destiny's eyes...Destiny felt sick. He was going to have to embarrass her right here in front of all these strangers... just friends... isn't that what he had said...?

__

~Tell her that you love her

Tell her that you need her

Tell her that you want her to stay

Reassure her with a kiss

She may never know unless you

Show her what you're feeling

Tell her you're believing 

Even though it's hard to say

'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her

So open up and tell her that you love her~

Destiny licked her lips nervously. Shane reached out for her hand...

__

~Tell her that you love her

Tell her that you need her

Tell her that you want her to stay

Reassure her with a kiss

She may never know unless you

Show her what you're feeling

Tell her you're believing 

Even though it's hard to say

'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her

So open up and tell her that you love her~

He pulled her to him, his heart was beating so fast he was afraid he would pass out. He could feel her against him, her head buried in his chest. God... that smell,... it drove him nuts...

__

~Tell her that you love her~

"Destiny..." He whispered into her hair. "I love you."

She looked up into his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart. You are everything I have ever wanted..."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her breath on his chest as she whispered, 

"I love you too, Just Shane." Neither one of them heard the room erupt in applause. Shane met Jeff's eyes over Destiny's head. "Thanks." Shane mouthed the word.

Jeff smiled and mouthed back "You're welcome"

Jeff launched into another song as Shane danced with Destiny. Matt took Amy in his arms. "See I told you everything would be fine."

"I love you when you're right Matt Hardy."

They were having the time of their lives. Everyone was happy and having fun. "Hey guys it's almost time!" Matt yelled as he flipped on the TV so they could watch the ball drop in Times Square.

As the countdown began Shane whispered to Destiny "This is gonna be the best year of my life!"

"5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled and Shane kissed Destiny.

The party broke up a couple of hours later. Shane offered to drive Destiny home.

"Ok." She said as she snuggled against him.


	15. 15

****

Chapter 15

They were driving along the road when Shane said "Destiny, I bought you a Christmas present. I want to give it to you... Would you mind coming back to my house?"

"You shouldn't have Shane..."

"Please?" 

"Ok, but you shouldn't have..." They arrived at Shane's house a little while later. He ushered her inside...

"It's not Chez Hardy, but it'll do." He smiled. Destiny looked around the house. It was wonderful.

"Shane, as much as I love their place, it is too damn big! I like this much better. And it sure beats my tiny little apartment! At least you have a yard!"

"Sit down, I'll be right back."

Destiny sat on the couch as a large black and white cat approached her feet, meowing softly. He jumped into her lap, "You must be Oreo!" She said to him as she ran her hand along his back.

Shane came back in the room. "Oreo! Get down!" He pulled the cat from Destiny's lap.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok Shane, I love cats."

"You'll have cat hair all over that beautiful dress..." Shane looked down at her and couldn't resist reaching out to touch her. He caressed her shoulder.

"Destiny... here." He handed her a small gold box.

Destiny pulled the top off and gasped when she saw the delicate silver charm bracelet. Shane sank to his knees in front of her.

"I hope you like it..." Destiny pulled it out of the box, examining the three charms on the bracelet. A bus, an artist's palette, and an angel...

She cocked her head at Shane. "It is beautiful Shane, I love it. Thank you... I don't get the angel though..."

"Remember the snow angels?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "That was the first time I kissed you..."

Destiny could feel the emotions welling up inside of her. "Shane... I..."

"I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you Destiny... Especially when I have to leave tomorrow. I've wasted this entire vacation. I really thought you and Jeff..."

Destiny put her finger to his lips... "I like Jeff, we are like kindred spirits..."

"But?" Shane said.

Destiny leaned closer to Shane, looking him in the eye... "He's not you."

Shane put his arms around her waist, burying his head in her chest. He didn't say anything for a long time, just sat there holding her. He finally pulled away from her. 

"Hey, are you gonna help me put this on or what?"

"Sure." His hands were shaking so much it took him four tries to get the clasp to catch. Destiny caught his face in between her hands. 

"I love you Shane Helms." She kissed him before he could say anything. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her back. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, and that damn perfume, he would never get enough of the way she smelled... "Destiny?"

"Yeah babe?" She was kissing his neck and ear.

"I have to ask you one question..."

"Mmmmhmmmmm, anything Shane..."

"What the hell is that perfume? I have never smelled anything like it."

"Safari, by Ralph Lauren."

"It is intoxicating..." he continued to kiss her over and over.

"Destiny... I want you... like I have never wanted anyone or anything."

"I know Sugar, I want you..." Shane groaned and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door open. He laid her on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He knelt at the foot of the bed, and took her shoes off of her. He looked up at her, her eyes intently watching his every move. Shane ran his hand over her calf, moving upward as he rose up over her. He kissed her throat, she moaned his name "Shane..." 

"God, Destiny!" He laid next to her running his hand over her hip and stomach. Destiny rolled onto her side so she was facing him. She used one hand to unbutton his shirt, then pulling it from the waist of his pants...she pushed it off of his shoulders, leaning in to run her tongue over his chest.

"Mmmmm. Destiny..." she pushed him over onto his back, straddling his thighs with hers. She slowly trailed her fingers over his chest. He was staring into her eyes, as her hand traveled from his chest, to his abdomen, to the button on his pants. She had them undone and off of him before he realized it. Destiny slid back up his body, the velvet of her dress brushing against his bare skin. She kissed his stomach and licked at his pierced belly button. Shane had his eyes shut, enjoying the feel of her mouth on his skin... "Damn, Destiny!" Shane exclaimed. "Girl, come here!" Shane grabbed Destiny and rolled her over. He pushed her dress up her thighs, over her hips. He about lost it when he realized she was wearing thigh high stockings instead of pantyhose. He was a sucker for that kind of thing. he knelt at her feet taking in the sight of her lying on his bed, her crimson hair spread across the pillow, her matching lacy white bra and panties, the smooth skin of her thighs. 

"Destiny, you are the angel..." 

"Shane, I love you..." He groaned the sound of those words from her mouth made him want her even more... They were both oblivious to everything but the waves of pleasure overtaking them. After they had completely satisfied one another, Shane lay next to her on the bed panting. 

"Destiny, I love you." She rolled over to face him. A smile played at her lips.

"I love you too, Just Shane."


	16. 16

****

Chapter 16

As the clock ticked the minutes away till he must leave his angel, Shane lay watching Destiny sleep. He couldn't believe she was actually there, in his bed, in his arms. He reached out and stroked her cheek. She loved him... not Jeff. She could have had Jeff if she wanted and she didn't. She wanted him. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, brushing the curls from her face... She stirred in her sleep, murmuring his name.

"I love you Destiny." He whispered. Her eyes opened and a smile spread across her face.

"Hi Shane. Is it morning yet?" She asked sleepily

"Almost love..." he said

"How long have you been awake?" She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Awhile, just watching you sleep...I'm going to miss you so much Destiny!" He gathered her into his arms and held her tight.

"I know, me too Shane. What time are you guys leaving?"

"Around 9:00. Matt will be here to pick me up."

"Then I guess you better get me home huh?"

"If you want you can drive my car while I'm gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"How about I take care of Moe and Oreo for you while your gone?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, I love them!" They held each other for a long time, until Shane had to get up and get ready to go.

They were standing in front of Shane's house when Matt drove up, Shannon following them. "Hey guys! You look happy!" Amy said.

Shane tightened his arm around Destiny.

"Very. I can't thank you guys enough for given me the shove I needed."

"You're welcome. It was Jeff's idea!" Matt said. They all exchanged hugs with Destiny and Shannon and started piling into Matt's car.

"Hey Shan... take care of my girl for me okay?" Shane called.

"I will Sugar, I will."

Shannon and Destiny watched them drive away. Shannon looked at the tears on Destiny's face.

"You miss him already don't ya?" Shannon asked.

Destiny simply nodded, afraid to speak knowing her voice would break.

"If you need anything call me. Here's my cell number." He handed her a card with his number on it. "I'll be around to see you sometimes too, if it's okay with you."

Destiny hugged Shannon. "Thanks Shan. I appreciate it."

"Why don't you come have dinner with me tonight?" She said.

"Sounds good! Maybe we can start on those pictures!"

"Yeah let's do that!"

"Hey do you know anything about computers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need help, I am completely hopeless when it comes to them. I'll bring mine over and we can set it up at your place. I'll leave it there, you can use it whenever you want. I hate the damn thing, I don't know why I let Shane even talk me into getting the stupid ass thing!"

Destiny laughed. "Ok Shan! I'll see you around six okay?"

"Sounds great!"


	17. 17

****

Chapter 17

Destiny went to the store to pick up groceries after feeding Oreo and Moe and locking up the house for Shane. She was putting the groceries in the car when she heard a voice behind her. "Well, what have we here?" Destiny rolled her eyes before turning around.

"What do you want Mandy?"

"Like you don't know!" Mandy hissed.

"I don't Mandy."

"Why are you driving Shane's car? I know he left this morning..."

"How would you know that?"

"I saw them leaving town."

"Look Mandy, Shane is mine now. You had your chance and you didn't want it, why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Because... I was here first!"

"Go to hell Mandy! Shane loves me and I love him."

"We'll see about that!" Mandy sneered. Destiny got in the car and slammed the door, leaving Mandy standing on the curb.

Destiny fumed the whole way back to her apartment. She was storming up the steps when she ran into someone.

"God, I am so sorry!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Destiny's green eyes met the other girls brown ones.

"I am really sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." Destiny said.

"It's ok, didn't you just move in next door?"

"Yeah B3. I'm Destiny Taylor."

"Hi! I live in B5. My name is Cheyenne Richards."

"Here let me help you." Cheyenne took one of the bags from Destiny and the girls walked up the stairs.

"You aren't from Cameron are you?" Destiny asked.

"No, I'm not how could you tell?" Cheyenne asked her

"No accent!" Cheyenne laughed.

"I've lived here about 3 months. I work for Southwest Telecommunications."

"Really? What a small world! I start work there tomorrow!"

"That's great!"

"Well I'll be seeing you." Cheyenne handed Destiny back the bag.

"I hope so!"

Destiny was putting the finishing touches on dinner when the doorbell rang. "Hey Shannon!" Destiny greeted him.

"Where do you want this stuff?" He asked carrying most of the computer equipment.

"Over there on the desk!" She gestured. Shannon set the system up while Destiny finished dinner. They sat down over dinner and chatted.

"So tell me about you, Shannon." She said.

"There's not much to know..." He sighed.

"Well what do ya like to do?"

"I don't know, wrestle, I like cartoons and I write sometimes, Jeff and I play music together...when he's around that is..."

Destiny thought he sounded lonely. 

"You miss them too, don't you?" She smiled

"Yeah, we've been friends for so long, I just wish the WWF would use me. I've put on quite a bit of weight, which is why I need new pictures. Jeff promised to take them to the boss man for me. I need a new profile done, which is where the computer thing comes in and Shane has been way to busy to help me update my website so I need help with that." Destiny was amazed. It was the most she had ever heard Shannon say at one time!

"Well I'll be happy to help you. First let's do the pictures, then we can work on the computer OK?"

Shannon flashed her a brilliant smile "Ok, thanks Destiny. Sugar is lucky to have you." They cleared the table and Shannon did the dishes for her while she set up in the living room. Shannon walked in and whistled. "That is a very professional setup Destiny!" He said taking in the lights, the backdrop and camera.

"Ok, let's start with some basic shots. Take your shirt off and stand over there." she pointed. Destiny turned the lights on and started snapping pictures. Directing Shannon in different poses. There was a knock on the door. Destiny went to answer it.

"Hi Cheyenne! Come on in." Cheyenne walked in taking in the lighting set-up and Shannon.

"Cheyenne, this is my friend Shannon Moore, Shannon, this is Cheyenne Richards, she lives next door and works at the same place I am going to be working at." They exchanged shy hellos and Destiny couldn't help but notice Cheyenne checking out Shannon.

"Shan, you wanna go change into your gear and let me get some shots of that?"

"Ok Destiny." The girls watched him walk to the bedroom.

"Your boyfriend is adorable!" Cheyenne said.

"He isn't my boyfriend, he's my boyfriend's close friend, but he is a cutie huh?"

"Really?" Cheyenne said. "How interesting..." 

"Was there something in particular you needed or did you just stop by to chat?" Destiny laughed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to carpool to work?" Cheyenne said.

"Sure sounds great!"

After Cheyenne left and Destiny and Shannon had finished the photo shoot, Destiny helped Shannon with a resume and then worked on his web site. "You know we ought to put some of the pics from the photo shoot on here when I get them developed!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"You know, you can use this whenever you want to. Make up your own screen name and use my AOL account." 

"Thanks Shan, you're a doll." He blushed.

"Thanks Destiny. I better get going. Hey you should check out Shane's site!" He reached around her and typed the url into the address bar.

He ruffled her hair and said goodbye. He knew she was lost in "The Asylum." And she was. She missed Shane so much already! How was she going to take a whole month without him? Destiny logged off and went to get in the shower. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi baby..." She heard Shane's voice on the other end.

"Sugar!" She exclaimed

"I miss you already babe..." He whispered.

"I miss you too..."

"So what have you been up to today?"

"Not much. Shannon and I had dinner, I took those pictures for him. I also helped him with his web site and his resume."

"Shan keeping you company huh?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, Shane he is so sweet."

"Not as sweet as Sugar though?"

"No baby, definitely not."

"I love you Destiny." He said.

"I love you too Shane."

"I gotta go babe. I miss you."

"Bye Shane."

Over the next couple of weeks, Destiny spent a lot of time with Shannon. Destiny missed Shane more than she had ever thought possible. Shane called Destiny every night. A couple of times Shannon answered the phone. 

One night they decided to go out to a club, have a few drinks and relax.

Destiny and Shannon danced together, having a great time until they closed down the club. On their way out Destiny slipped on some ice and twisted her ankle really bad. By the time they got back to Destiny's apartment, it was so swollen she couldn't walk on it. Shannon scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. They got inside and Shannon put Destiny on the bed. As he went to get ice for her, the phone rang. He answered, only to hear someone hang up. He didn't think much of it. Until much later. It was late and the roads were bad so Shannon slept on Destiny's couch that night.


	18. 18

****

Chapter 18

Shane stared at the manila envelope in his hands. There was no return address, nothing other than his name, the hotel address, and the word urgent written on it. He signed for it and shut the door. He sat on the bed and opened it. He pulled out a stack of pictures, with a note on top. His heart raced as he recognized the couple in the photos: Destiny and Shannon. He read the note:

"_While the cat's away, the mice will play. Just thought you ought to know who your girl is playing with while you are away!"_ Shane didn't recognize the handwriting and the note wasn't signed.

Shane sifted through the photos. Several shots of Shannon going into Destiny's apartment building...

"Don't get excited yet..." he told himself. "You know they are friends..." He got to the bottom of the stack and couldn't deny what he saw there. Shannon and Destiny dancing... leaving the club together, holding hands... Shannon was carrying her...Destiny's arms wrapped around Shannon's neck, her head on his shoulder. 

"Fuck!" He yelled, throwing the pictures across his bed. "Damn, sonofabitch!" Shane sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He should have known it was too good to be true! She had told him she loved him. Why did this keep happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve this? He got up and grabbed his jacket, as he was headed out the door for the nearest bar he could find, Jeff walked in.

"Hey Sugar! Where ya goin'?" Jeff asked

"Anywhere but here!" Shane said vehemently.

"Dude! What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Not a fucking thing, just leave me alone!" Shane stormed out the door.

Jeff stared after him, dumfounded, he hadn't seen Shane that upset since... well since Mandy. Jeff walked into the room and noticed the pictures on the bed. He walked over and picked them up. Destiny and Shannon? What the hell was this about? Jeff felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked to the door adjoining the room he shared with Shane to the one Matt and Amy shared and knocked.

"Come in!" He heard Matt yell. Amy looked up as Jeff walked in, seeing the look on Jeff's face, she asked what was wrong.

"Here..." He handed her the pictures.

Matt stood behind Amy as they looked at the pictures.

"Where did these come from?" Amy asked

"I don't know. They were flung all over Shane's bed."

"Shit!" Matt exclaimed as he saw the pictures of Shannon and Destiny.

"He does not need this crap! I thought she loved him!" Matt was yelling now.

"Matty, calm down! These don't prove anything! Destiny would never hurt Shane. She loves him!" Amy said quietly.

"Yeah it sure looks that way doesn't it?" Matt spit the words out.

"Come on Matt, Destiny wouldn't betray Shane and neither would Shannon!" Jeff said

"You're just in denial cause it isn't you she's screwing! I know how much you like her!" Matt screamed at Jeff.

"Hey wait a minute! I backed off because I knew how much she cared about him! Hell yes I wanted her! But she didn't want me! She wanted him! And I refuse to believe that Shannon would screw Shane over that way!"

"Oh Jeff, you are so fucking naive..." Matt said

"Matt, Jeff stop it!" Amy was raising her voice now. "There is no way in hell what it looks like in these is going on! First of all, Shannon and Shane have been friends for far too long...and I don't care what you think, Matt. You don't trust anyone you haven't known forever, but I do. Destiny loves Shane, she would never... and even if she were going to it would be with Jeff!" 

"Jeff, where is Shane?" Matt said

"Hell if I know! He stormed past me a little while ago."

"Shit! We better go find him! You know how he gets..."

"Ok, I'll go with you, but no more about Destiny! She would never..." Matt shot Jeff a look that cut him off in mid-sentence.

They spent the next few hours looking for Shane but never found him. They went back to the hotel hoping he was there since all the bars were closed now. He wasn't. Jeff sat on his bed wondering what to do. He reached over and picked up the phone, dialing Destiny's number.

"Hello?" He heard her answer sleepily, it was late.

"Hey Destiny! It's Jeff..." 

"Jeff, where's Shane? He hasn't called me tonight, Oh God! Please don't tell me he's hurt!"

"No Destiny, at least not the way you are thinking..."

"What's up then Jeff? Why are you calling me?"

"Destiny I have to ask you something, don't get mad ok? I just have to hear you say it and I'll believe you."

"What Jeff? What the hell is going on?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Are you screwing Shannon?"

"WHAT?!" Destiny yelled into the phone, "have you lost your freakin mind?"

"Destiny, I..."

"I love Shane! Where in the hell would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"Stop screaming at me! I had to ask. I believe you! But Shane..."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Jeff. Please tell me what is going on."

"Destiny, if you love Shane, I suggest you get yourself here as fast as you can."

"Jeff will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Destiny, someone sent Shane a bunch of pictures of you and Shannon... and well..."

"What?!"

"There are a few that look rather... intimate."

"Ok Jeff tell me where you guys are, or will be by the time I can make it!"

"We are already in Richmond. We'll be here till the show on Friday. It's about a 4 and a half-hour drive from Cameron." Destiny dressed quickly, threw some clothes in a bag and sped off into the night. As she was driving down the highway the thoughts whirled through her mind. She knew who was behind this, Mandy! That bitch was gonna get hers! One way or another, Destiny would make sure of it.


	19. 19

****

Chapter 19

It was a couple of hours later when Shane walked into the hotel. He made his way upstairs to Matt and Amy's room. He needed to talk to Matt. He knew what Jeff would say. Jeff would say that he hadn't given Destiny a chance, that he was an idiot for not finding out the truth before running off and getting drunk and falling into bed with some girl. And Jeff would be right. He knocked on Matt's door. He waited as he heard movement in the room.

"Shane! Where in the hell have you been? I was fucking worried sick man!" Matt said when he opened the door.

"Can I talk to you Matt?" Shane said.

"Yeah, come in man." Matt stepped back and let him in. Amy sat up on the bed and flipped on the light switch. Taking in Shane's disheveled appearance she swore.

"Gregory Shane Helms! What the fuck have you been doing?" Amy vaulted off the bed and approached Shane. It was then she noticed the hickeys on his neck. She felt sick.

"Shane! Tell me you didn't..." She said.

Shane hung his head in shame. "I..." 

"You fucking pig! You lousy, no good bastard!" 

"AMY!" Matt screamed "Stop it! Shane was our friend before her!"

Amy whirled around looking at Matt. "I don't care! I don't believe for a second that Destiny did anything to deserve this! Damn it!" 

"Besides screwing Shannon? Fuck Amy! I've been thru this before! I'm not doing it again!" Shane screamed right back at her.

"Go to hell Shane!"

"Amy, I mean it. Stop." Matt said.

"Fuck you both!" Amy slammed her way into the bathroom. She stayed there a long time.

Matt turned to look at Shane. "Man, I'm sorry, I don't know what her problem is. I don't know what to say..."

Shane sat on the bed, "It's ok, Matt... she's right. I shouldn't have... I was just so hurt. I can't believe this is happening to me again...and Shannon of all people!"

Matt put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "I know man, I'm sorry."

~In Jeff's room~

Jeff had fallen asleep waiting for Destiny or Shane one to show. He heard the knock and looked around, Shane hadn't made it back yet... that couldn't be good. Jeff answered the door. "Destiny. That was fast! How many tickets did you get?"

"None, Jeff. I was careful. Where is Shane?" She walked in and sat down.

"I don't know where Shane is Destiny. He took off last night and I haven't seen him since."

"Well have you got these pictures? I wanna see this."

Jeff picked them up off the nightstand and handed them to her. She started going through them. "I don't see anything here that would make him think that. Shannon comes over all the time, yeah. But it's because he has a huge crush on my neighbor Cheyenne."

Jeff laughed. "Good for him. Is she nice?"

Destiny paused and looked at Jeff. "She is very nice, and pretty. I think she likes him too."

"Good. He deserves it." Destiny nodded and went back to the pictures. She came to the ones from the club. 

"So? We went dancing... Nothing wrong with that is there? I was hoping Chey would be there" Jeff knelt next to her looking at them with her.

"What about that?" He said indicating the one of them leaving holding hands.

"It was slick... Shannon was helping me... I had on heels. As a matter of fact I ended up spraining my ankle really bad." Destiny pulled up the leg of her jeans showing Jeff the ace bandage wrapped around her ankle. "By the time we got back to the apartment, it was so swollen I couldn't walk." Then she saw it. "It was this one wasn't it?" Destiny stared down at the picture of Shannon carrying her into the building. "I can see where this one looks kinda bad, but it was nothing Jeff! I swear! I couldn't walk."

"Oh Destiny! Who would do this...?"

"Mandy! That's who! I had a run in with her the day you guys left."

"That bitch! Why didn't I think of that!" They heard screaming from next door. "What the hell?" Jeff said. He went and knocked on the door.

Amy flung the door open, "Jeff I'm moving in with you! Matt can stay with that no good, two timing..." Amy stopped short as she saw Destiny sitting on the bed. "Destiny!" She exclaimed. Now she really felt sick. There was no getting out of this now. Destiny would see the hickeys on Shane's neck...

"Hi Amy."

Matt watched as all the color drained from Shane's face when he heard Destiny's voice.


	20. 20

****

Chapter 20

"Oh Shit!" Amy exclaimed.

"What?" Destiny said. "Amy you don't believe this crap do you?"

"No Destiny. I don't." She turned around and glared at Matt. "Unlike some people!" Destiny could see Matt over Amy's shoulder. Destiny got up and walked to the doorway.

"Matt! I would never hurt..." Destiny said then she noticed Shane. "Shane." Shane turned away from her. Destiny pushed past Amy, "Shane, baby, it's not what you think..." Destiny stopped behind Shane, her hand on his shoulder. "I love you Shane. You have to believe me..."

Destiny could hear the tears in his voice when he replied. "Destiny, I don't know what to say... Why was Shannon carrying you into your apartment?"

"Because I slipped on the ice, and sprained my ankle. It was so bad I couldn't walk on it. Shannon is my friend...Shane! Damnit, turn around and look at me! Look me in the eye and tell me you believe this shit!" Shane sighed, there was no way he could hide it now. He turned to look at her, the tears running down his face. Destiny reached out to wipe them away when she noticed the hickeys. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Shane...how could you?"

"I'm so sorry Destiny...I didn't think! I was so hurt! You guys spend a lot of time together, how many times has Shan answered the phone when I've called? You are updating his website for him, making him dinner... going dancing with him! Damnit Destiny! That should be me! Not Shannon!" Shane was screaming now too.

"Shane, don't talk to her that way! It's not her fault you're gone!" Jeff yelled at Shane.

"Fuck you Jeff, stay out of this!" Shane hissed.

"How could you think that of me? Of Shannon? I was only trying to be his friend! Do you guys have any idea how much he misses you when you are gone? How much it hurts him that you guys are on the road and he's not? He is so lonely! You guys don't see the look on his face when you drive off! Or when he watches you guys on TV! I do! We are friends, nothing more! I love you Shane. I can't believe this!"

"Can we all just calm down? You guys are gonna wake everyone up!" Amy said.

"Let's all go to our own rooms and talk about this tomorrow." Matt was trying to be reasonable.

"No way am I stayin in the same room as him!" Jeff said, he lowered his voice but the anger was still there.

"Me either!" Amy said.

"I don't have a room!" This from Destiny.  
"OK, Shane can stay in here with me. Amy, Destiny and Jeff can stay in the other room. Let's all just get some sleep, calm down and think about all this." 

"Fine!" Amy said as she grabbed her bag. "Come on Destiny!" She took Destiny's hand and propelled her to the other room. 

Destiny sat on the bed, Jeff on one side Amy on the other. The tears were flowing freely down her face. None of them said anything. Jeff put his arm around Destiny and held her to him. "Destiny, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"There isn't a whole lot to say. I don't expect you guys to take my side in this. Shane was your friend way before I came on the scene."

"It's not a matter of taking sides Dest." Amy said. "Shane is wrong this time. He's doing to you what all those girls have done to him, and it isn't any more right for him than it was for them."

"I think I'm gonna take a walk. Think about things."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Destiny walked for a long time. Trying to decide what to do. She still hadn't decided when she made her way back to the hotel. She saw Shane sitting on the curb, He was smoking. She came to a stop in front of him. "I didn't know you smoked..."

Shane tossed the butt across the ground. "I quit several months ago..." He looked up at her and could feel the tears coursing down his face. 

"I'm sorry Destiny..." In the sunlight the hickeys on his neck were even more apparent.

"I don't know what else to say..."

"There isn't a whole lot you can say Shane. You know who did this don't you?"

He shook his head yes, and said: "Mandy."

"But you could have believed in me Shane, so it's not entirely her fault."

"I know." He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I guess she wins huh? I guess she gets what she wants. Goodbye Shane." Destiny could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

Destiny turned and walked away. Shane sprung to his feet, the tears still running down his face. 

"I love you Destiny!" He called after her. She just kept walking, right out of his life.


End file.
